Helado
by mina-sama12
Summary: el dulce príncipe es secuestrado por la reina helada al igual que Marshall, que harán para no morir de frío. LEMON YAOI jejejejejeje para leerlo imaginen al príncipe de y a Marshall como están en la portada.


-nooooo! Reina helada!

Grito una joven de cabello rubio ojos azules y tez blanca, llevaba puesto un gorro con orejas de conejo, blusa y falda azules y medias altas.

-Fiona ayúdame!- grito el dulce príncipe, un hombre rozado un poco afeminado pero muy atractivo.

Fiona corrió hacia el principe salto e intento golpear a la reina con su espada pero ella la esquivo y congelo a Fiona.

- no te metas mocosa!- le grito molesta- y tu dulce príncipe espero que te gusten las mazmorras ajajajajajajajajajajaja.

La reina helada salió por la ventana volando a toda velocidad, llegaron rápidamente al reino helado, el príncipe fue encerrado en las mazmorras y la reina fue a tomar su sueño de belleza en el spa de las damas pingüino.

Gumball se sentó en un rincón abrasando sus piernas para mantener el calor estuvo a punto de dormirse cuando escucho una voz familiar al otro lado de la celda.

-jajajajajaja no pensé que la reina helada tuviera tan malos gustos jajajajajaja- no paraba de reír un muchacho alto de piel grisácea y ojos de un rojo brillante, bestita una comisa de cuadros roja y gris con unos jeans azules y converse rojos.

- ja lo mismo digo- soltó con sarcasmo gumball.

-¿Que dijiste?! - se puso a la defensiva.

-Lo que oíste!- lo imito.

De repente una ráfaga de aire frio entro y los dos se estremecieron.

- Ah que frio hace aquí- dijo gumball frotándose los brazos y encogiéndose de nuevo.

-Que nena eres- lo molesto marshal

- Cállate yo no soy un bloque sin sentimientos- grito

- y eso que? No tiene nada que ver.

- Ahhhh olvídalo- suspiro.

Se hizo bolita en una esquina dándole la espalda a su compañero mientras se ponía pensar en cierta chica de cabellos de oro y ojos como el cielo, ¿cuánto tiempo más tardaría? ¿Acaso estará peleando con la reina helada? ¿Estará herida? Y que haría si... salió de sus cavilaciones al sentir unos fuentes brazos rodear su cuello y cintura, marshal lo había abrasado y recargaba su barbilla en su hombro respirando su delicioso perfume.

-Marshall ¿q-que ha-ces?- tartamudeo

- Tengo frio- fue lo único que contesto.

Se quedaron así sin moverse tratando de mantener el calor.

-Sabes? Dicen que el calor se conserva mejor sin ropa- dijo como si nada.

-¿A que viene eso? Jajajaja o acaso quieres que me quite la ropa jajajaja no bromees

-Bueno Entonses lo hare yo

-¿Hacer que?

-Desnudarme no quiero congelarme.

Comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa dejando al descubierto su bien formado abdomen lentamente se despojó de la camisa y desabrocho su pantalón comenzó a bajarlo pero una mano lo detuvo.

- ya es suficiente- dijo serio el príncipe.

- pero no quiero congelarme y en esta situación el calor corporal es la opción más viable.

-cr-eo q-que tienes razón- admitió sonrojado.

El dulce príncipe imito a Marshall y comenzó a desnudarse hasta que solo quedo solo con su ropa interior (rosa XD).

Colocaron su ropa en el piso a modo de cama para no sentir tan frio. Se miraron por un segundo sin saber que hacer hasta que el rey vampiro se acercó y lo abraso de nuevo se acomodaron en el piso lo mas juntos posible.

Poco tiempo después el dulce príncipe volteo lentamente encontrándose con un Marshall medio dormido, cuidadosamente se acurruco entre sus brazos y beso suavemente sus labios, era inevitable se veía tierno y no pudo resistirlo mas.

-Que haces- escucho la voz confundida de Marshall.

Levanto la vista y vio a su compañero mirándolo de forma sebera.

-na-da- tartamudeo el príncipe- yo s-olo...

No pudo terminar de hablar puesto que unos dulces y suaves labios se posaron sobre los suyos, abrió los ojos sorprendido, jamás se imaginó que un hombre tan apuesto y varonil pudiera corresponder sus sentimientos, sentía que explotaría por la felicidad, el beso termino y se miraron con ternura diciendo mil cosas con la mirada.

-¿sabes? hace mucho que quería hacer esto- dijo el vampiro volviendo a besarlo.

- yo también- murmuro con un evidente sonrojo.

A pesar de que el príncipe quería a Fiona más que a una amiga, dese hace años el joven peli-rosa desarrollar una admiración que con el paso de los días se convirtió en un amor que en ese tiempo creía no era correspondido, pero en ese momento tal idea pese ridícula.

Los monarcas volvieron a juntar sus labios pero a diferencia de la primera vez lo hicieron con mucha pasión, la que estuvieron conteniendo durante años, sin darse cuenta el beso se tornó más apasionado y la temperatura del lugar comenzó a subir.

Las manos del vampiro comenzaron a acariciar la espalda y el pecho del peligrosa intentando deshacerse de la ropa que estaba de mas, el otro no se resistió y comenzó a hacer lo mismo desnudándose mutuamente, cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos, Marshall descendió por el cuello del príncipe besando, lamiendo y mordiendo con ferocidad haciéndolo gemir.

Bajo mas y mas y mas hasta detenerse en el inicio del resorte de su ropa interior tomo la renda con sus dientes y comenzó a deslizarla hacia abajo dejando a su compañero totalmente a su merced.

Lo miro de arriba para abajo observando cada milímetro de su ser, su sonrojo, su boca entre abierta tratando de tranquilizar su respiración, sus labios hinchados por tantos besos, y por ultimo su miembro que a estas alturas ya se alzaba orgulloso.

El joven vampiro tomo la erección del príncipe entre sus dedos y comenzó a darle un suave masaje arrancando suaves gemidos de su compañero

-AHH Marshall… AHHH MMMM….-gemía sin recato

El pelinegro comenzó a mover la mano con mas velocidad, haciendo que el peli rosa gimiera con ms fuerza y después de un rato se corriera en la mano de su amante

Mientras tanto con Fiona

Una joven rubia luchaba contra una mujer de cabello largo y blanco con un hermoso vestido azul.

-No dejare que te salgas con la tuya.- dijo la chica

- Solo obsérvame jajajajaja –dijo mientras se ahogaba de la risa- cof cof ahh

Y se fue volando hacia el castillo de hielo, la joven rubia la siguió rápidamente llegaron y se encontraron con la escena mas aterradora (Nota de la autora: jejeje supongo que da miedo encontrarse con eso ¿no?)El vampiro estaba sobre el príncipe envistiéndolo fuertemente mientras que el otro lo abrazaba y gemía sin control

-¿que esta pasando aquí?- exclamaron las dos al unisono

Los dos hombres no prestaron atención a los gritos horrorizados de las dos mujeres y continuaron con lo suyo hasta que el príncipe se corrió en el abdomen del vampiro y este en el interior de su compañero, soltando un gemido fuerte y cayendo sobre el peli rosa con la respiración agitada poco después de haber terminado con la acción se percataron por fin de la presencia de las chicas en la puerta que los miraban con horror.

Fiona tenía la boca abierta los miraba con lágrimas en los ojos las dos personas que ella mas quería están desnudos uno sobre el otro, y la miraban sorprendidos, como si no esperan verla ahí en ese momento. Gumball se levantó y camino hacia Fiona (Nota de la autora: nótese que aun esta desnudo) le tomo de la mano y dijo:

-¿Fiona, estas bien? –pregunto acercándose más.

Ella no respondió solo lo aparto brusquedad y salió corriendo dejando confundido y triste al príncipe el cual tomo su pantalón y salió tras ella.

Mientras tanto el rey vampiro miraba divertido la escena, la reina helada se acercó y le arrojo una manta para que cubriera su cuerpo desnudo, la tomo y se la puso en la cintura antes de levantarse

-Parece que tu plan funciono- dijo la reina

-si mejor de lo esperaba-dijo con una sonrisa.

_Y bien que les pareció, la verdad es me costó mucho escribir este fic por que recordaba a los personajes originales pero se supone que me inspire en una imagen de ellos versión anime y dios se ven muy sexys y en efecto es la foto de portada jeje_ .

_En fin espero les haya gustado y dejen muchos reviews._


End file.
